


文科人一败涂地

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, What Have I Done, 沙苏露
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 一败涂地！
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 1





	文科人一败涂地

**Author's Note:**

> [《文理不分家》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371839%5D)的后续。作者已经疯了！

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基打开联排别墅的房门，挂好风衣摆好鞋，转头便看到客厅的沙发旁蹲了个人，直勾勾地用一双幽灵般的紫眼睛望着自己。

他险些把手里拎着的公文包丢出去：“万尼亚！你蹲在这里干什么？！”

伊万仍直勾勾地望着他。他穿着衬衫和棉布裤子，脚上趿着拖鞋，两只胳膊搭在膝盖上仿佛一块石头。斯捷潘小心翼翼地放下公文包，小心翼翼地走近他，四下观察一番，并没有在地板和沙发上看到任何酒瓶。

于是他拍拍伊万的肩膀：“在家里怎么还蹲着？去沙发——”

“布拉金斯基教授！”伊万一把抓住斯捷潘的手腕。

“什么？”斯捷潘保持着俯身的姿势僵硬了。

伊万说：“你觉得我怎么样？”

斯捷潘沉默了。

这位文学教授的脑海中飞速划过种种可能性。自从伊利亚在过去没多久的暑假正式从原来的公寓搬进斯捷潘的家，他弟弟伊万也一同搬了进来；虽然一般人往往不会欢迎伴侣的兄弟姐妹与自己同住，斯捷潘和伊万却达成了可贵的人文学科同盟，凭借2∶1的人数优势无情围剿了理工科的伊利亚。

同盟的战果是宝贵的。伊万终于推翻了凭借“你将来能找什么工作”这一提问精神摧残自己数年的理工科暴政，而斯捷潘得以目睹男友被气到脸红的美妙景象；也因此，尽管在新的学期伊万由于课时安排做不了斯捷潘的助教而是被创意写作系的一位教授拉走，他们的关系却并没有疏远——

然而此时，当伊万问出这个问题，斯捷潘不禁开始思考，他们的同盟是否带来了一些情感方面的误解。

他说：“我觉得，你是个，非常好的小舅子。”

“这我早知道了，”伊万丢开斯捷潘的手腕，“但我问的不是这个！”

斯捷潘的心一沉。他郑重地后退一步，郑重开口：“伊万，你是一个非常好的学生，非常好的助教，理解分析的能力超群，我非常看好你的学术前途。但是——”

“那为什么，”伊万的眼睛里充满绝望的情绪，声音染上凄绝的色彩，仿佛一只濒死的天鹅发出生命的绝唱。“为什么！为什么我完全读不出学生上交的作文和作业题目间的任何联系呢！！！”

斯捷潘安静了一会儿。

他的肩膀放松了下来：“原来你只是因为判学生作业才心情低落。”

“只是？只是？！”伊万扶着沙发扶手站了起来，“不，布拉金斯基教授！你知道每看完一篇学生作文就要休息至少十分钟平复心灵创伤是什么样的感受吗？”

“我教美国学生俄罗斯文学，”斯捷潘指出，“我每天都处于一种心灵创伤的状态。到底是什么东西把你刺激成这样？”

“它们都在我的电脑上，”伊万如提线木偶般抬起一只手臂，指向餐桌上的一台笔电，“这是一种无法用我所掌握的语言描述出来的恐怖。你还是自己看吧。”

“你挑几份典型的打印出来吧。我不习惯用电脑看。”斯捷潘被激起了好奇心。此时的他尚不可知，好奇心对人类种群而言是进步的阶梯，对人类个体却可能是致命的地狱单程票。

“不，”伊万走到桌前输入密码，解锁了电脑屏幕。他用了无生气的眼睛望着斯捷潘。“我必须拒绝。树已经献出了宝贵的生命，它们不该受到这种侮辱。”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基从风衣兜里摸出斯捷潘房子的钥匙，插进锁孔里。打开门的那一刻，他险些扯下门把手。

他男友斯捷潘蹲在餐桌边，他弟弟伊万蹲在冰箱前，用两双幽灵般的眼睛直勾勾地望着他。他们的胳膊都搭在膝盖上，仿佛两块石头。

伊利亚关上了房门：“你们怎么了？”

他卸下背包，走近他们两个观察了一番，地上和餐桌上都没有酒瓶。于是伊利亚说：“要休息去沙发或者床上，为什么要在这里蹲——”

“伊廖沙！”伊万如一只弹簧从蹲着的位置弹起来扑向伊利亚，跪坐在地上抱住了他的腿。

“伊廖沙！”斯捷潘在他蹲着的位置抬起一只手臂伸直了，脸上挂着仿若殉道者的神情。

伊利亚来回望着他们两个：“你们喝了多少？”

“伊廖沙，”伊万没有直接回答他的问题，“当学生的作业让你怀疑从出生至今一直秉持的自我认知，难道区区酒精就足够治疗心理创伤吗？”

“伊廖沙，”斯捷潘也没有直接回答他的问题，“如果学生的作业就能让你获得堪比轮椅砸脸的震撼，需要花钱购买的酒精还有存在的意义吗？”

“什么是抽象？什么是具体？界限已经消失了！”

“什么是外界？什么是内心？人类个体终于能够和整个世界融为一体了！”

“我阅读的语言果真是英语吗？”

“我写下的语言果真是英语吗？”

“我觉得，”伊利亚说，“你们的脑子被文学毒害了。”

他把伊万从自己腿上揭下来，拖着弟弟前往沙发，把他丢上去。途中伊万的拖鞋掉了一只。

他又折返到餐桌旁，把斯捷潘从地上拔起来，拖着男友前往沙发，把他丢上去。途中斯捷潘的脚把伊万的拖鞋踹得更远了。

“我要做饭了，”伊利亚说，“你们可以坐在这里感谢物理。”

当红菜汤的鲜美味道唤醒伊万的味蕾，他那被学生作文挤出躯壳在天花板上悬浮的灵魂就如撒欢的哈士奇被狗链扯住，一下被塞回了身体中。现实世界的种种触感重新包围住了他，然而伊万还没来得及感谢自己的新生，便想起吃完这顿饭，他还是要回到电脑前判作业。他的眼眶盈满了泪水：“我待会儿还要去给那些连though和thought都分不清的美国人写鼓励的评语。你知道这有多难吗？”

伊利亚拍了拍他的肩膀：“我当然不知道。我们判物理作业又不需要鼓励学生。”

伊万哭得更厉害了，斯捷潘也流下了眼泪。伊利亚冲他一挑眉：“怎么？嫉妒了？”

“不，”斯捷潘伸手去拿餐巾纸，“你这个汤太烫了……”

“啊，柔弱的人文学科。”伊利亚微笑着说。

那天夜晚，伊利亚经过伊万的房间，看到自己的弟弟坐在书桌前两只手抱着头。

伊利亚很同情伊万，很爱伊万，所以此时他按捺住了说一句“早就告诉你不要学文学”的冲动，悄无声息地回到了自己和斯捷潘的卧室。

斯捷潘躺在他的那半边床上，两手交叉放在胸前，呆望着天花板。

伊利亚说：“你还要这样待到什么时候。”

“如你所言，我是一个柔弱的文学教授，”斯捷潘说，“我要在床上躺半年才能从这场打击中恢复过来。”

“真就柔弱了？”伊利亚爬上床冲他伸出了魔爪，“这里也是？”

斯捷潘沉默了一会儿。

让学生作业见鬼去吧。他想。

反正那本来就是伊万的问题。他想。

一败涂地的人文学科，重新站起来了！


End file.
